Puppeteer on strings
by Psicomari
Summary: Al descorrer el telón, sorprende ver que el corazón del titiritero existe y de él tiran a su vez, en direcciones contrarias, los hilos del destino.


**Disclamer:** Fullmetal Alchemist y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por propia voluntad.

 **.**

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **Puppeteer on strings**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

.

Era incapaz de llorar, ya no sabía cómo. De todas maneras, sus mejillas y manos estaban húmedas. De sangre viscosa y reseca que no era suya, y los restos que probablemente procedían de la criatura que en parte sí lo hubiera podido ser. Apartó unos mechones rubios que ocultaban su rostro joven y las cenizas de otro cuerpo calcinado se aferraron a su frente expuesta.

Se había confiado, había creído poder desafiar las normas, huir secretamente y fundar su propio hogar al margen del resto en algún lugar privado. Pero el destino le había dado caza y la arrastró al infierno.

Había sido culpa suya. Todo. Desde el principio.

Ahora ella no podía marcharse. Tenía que estar allí, donde debía estar, con Roy… y culminar su maligna tarea. No pertenecía a ningún otro sitio en aquella parcela de arena, montaña y llano siseante. Era irreal, y consciente de ello, pero a su alrededor ocurrían tantas rarezas, tantas ilusiones y ensoñaciones que tachaban de absurdas en los libros que habían estudiado en la escuela, que estaba tentada de huir. Quizás, si permanecía lo suficientemente quieta, sin respirar, sin pensar, oprimiendo su doliente corazón contra el fusil de su agonía, le concederían lo único que había pedido nunca y cumpliría su promesa de sangre: el día prometido.

.

La mañana la despertó abrazada a la nada, como despertando de una pesadilla.

Regresó a su nuevo refugio cabizbaja, guiada de un instinto automático. Allí solo encontró un hombre borracho que le ignora, una mochila a medio hacer, una jaula de mascotas vacía y una muñeca que clavaba acusadoramente en ella los ojos abotonados pintados con tempera sobre el papel de periódico encolado y enyesado de un niño y su familia que huyeron para salvarse.

Encerrada en el cuarto de baño cepilló con furia y jabón la pólvora bajo las uñas.

Se caló las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Se enfundó su flamante traje de trabajo y cargó un folio de documentos de alquimia.

El arrullo de la desolación superaba a la ira que le hervía en las venas, latiendo sus pulsos al ritmo galopante que dictaba la batuta de adrenalina sobre su corazón, mientras corría a través de las calles para supervisar el trabajo. Contemplar con horror el caos y la desolación de cuerpos retorciéndose sobre el polvo que habían dejado, como la Última plaga del Éxodo. Así mismo, la costumbre de años había hecho que le fuera cada vez más difícil dominarse y no dejar que las emociones emergieran a la superficie.

Estaba a punto de culminar la misión que se le encomendó, pero ahora estaba absolutamente sola en la «Ciudad del Mal» que había cultivado con insano esmero a lo largo del tiempo. El silencio que reinaba no era paz adormeciendo su conciencia lo que sentía en aquel instante, sino la familiar sensación de creciente vacío fuera y dentro de ella, excavando en su alma un pozo negro insondable. La misma comezón que se le hincó tras los párpados al perder a su padre y que creyó no volvería a experimentar nunca más.

Se había convertido en la soberana de las tinieblas.

En la emisaria en la Tierra de un Dios sin creyentes ni fe, pero sin gloria u honor tras el sacrificio. Tan solo sangre en las manos y sudor transpirando la piel tras el velo que le dio su arrogancia que protegía su organismo y su cobardía de los ojos desorbitados de quienes suplicaban piedad entre estertores agonizantes.

Hasta el renombrado Jesucristo estuvo a solas con su duda en un monte de olivos y, hecho el sacrificio, aún hizo falta ayuda para completar su propósito.

Riza Hawkeye inspiró hondo y, armada de confianza en que Roy no le abandonaría, empuño su arma a la caza de más víctimas. Ahora ellos tenían nuevos apóstoles que cimentaban y construían su nueva civilización, arrojando lo cadáveres de los caídos que pisaban sus pies a fosas comunes.

Su sacrificio, el de Roy, el de este pueblo… no sería en balde. Llegaría hasta el final con aquella misión maldita. Por orgullo, porque no tenía ya más que perder y todo que ganar para que vivieran por ella esa segunda oportunidad. Por fe en que aquel delirio llamado «día prometido» tuviera un ápice de sentido. Por demostrar, quizás de un modo tan cruel que se lo autorreprochaba, a la vida, a la milicia, a sí misma, al propio Roy, que habían sido todos víctimas de una ambición aún más profunda y grave que la de un fogonazo de luz blanca dirigida a la retina.

El último aliento del día fue un suspiro de desesperación. Pidió disculpas por tanta maldad, deseando que el último hijo de Ishbal pudiera escucharla. Perdonarla.

Quizás en otra vida. En otro tiempo.

Y las rodillas casi cedieron y le hincaron ante su obra, derrotada en el centro de la diana de aquel ambiente gélido que le abofeteaba una y otra vez con más dureza de lo que lo hubiera hecho la palma de su mano en cada disparo.

Quiso reír amargamente por la ironía de la escena.

El fervor de sus ideales les había hecho envenenarse asesinando a uno y mil inocentes, como en una parodia macabra de Shakespeare.

.

.

Roy lo escuchó semioculto por la cortina. El ruido del disparo entrecortó su discurso inflamado a sus compañeros de milicia, sesgó el aire y la vida de un ser. Un inocente más. ¿Un hombre o mujer? ¿Un niño o un anciano? Hijo de aquel pueblo destrozado que era mudo testigo de las muertes.

La piel del hombre de milicia, Roy Mustang, perennemente bronceada y la cabellera morena siempre revuelta por el viento y el salitre. El espíritu aventurero e inquebrantable y las ansias afrancesadas de libertad. El eterno recordatorio de que era un cruel asesino, lo seguía.

Sí, la visión de sangre derramada sobre el llano en que tantas familias cimentaron sus hogares y criaron a sus hijos, se cristalizó en su conciencia.

.

La súplica agónica, con que su corazón le pedía detenerse, reverberó en sus oídos después del eco repetitivo del arma de Riza. Un balazo a quemarropa, directo al centro del pecho de otro inocente. La escena le desgarró el alma y quebranto su petulante creencia en que seguía siendo más que capaz de maniobrar aquella misión.

Es el sonido desgarrado de cada fogonazo le deja sin aire y lo obliga a contener las lágrimas tras los párpados. Un bramido agudo, herido, que intenta alcanzarlo como dedos de los cuales se escurren las cenizas mientras sigue calcinando vidas, segundo a segundo, a todo aquel que se cruza en su camino.

Y no hubiera podido precisar quién quemaba a quién.

Anestesiado por el horror y la desesperanza, casi no siente su cuerpo débil y magullado por la crueldad crujir y romperse por fuera y por dentro.

Esa perra caprichosa que era el destino le había arrebatado la consciencia. Su vida ya estaba reclamada por un compromiso más fuerte que la sangre o el deber. No le quedaba nada más que perder o entregar salvo sus ideales y su propio orgullo.

Notó los labios titubear sobre su piel, moviéndose pero mudos por primera vez desde que los conocía. Recitando quizás una disculpa...

El frío del abandono se disipaba en la turbia neblina que iba envolviendo su conciencia.

Hubo un instante de presión en su nuca, como el cañón de una pistola, la caricatura de un beso.

Sintió el tirón, el rasgón, de la brecha que dejó al separar sus labios.

Mientras las dudas ululaban como el viento, haciendo eco en el vacío que había quedado en su alma.

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

 **Notas finales:** ¡Hola! Antes de comentar nada, esta es mi segunda historia en este fandom, y me sorprendo de haberlo hecho (sobre todo por lo angust que salió), ya que esta historia tuvo un final cerrado, como bien saben.

Quise retratar los horrores de la guerra que ambos vivieron, desde una perspectiva desgarradora, vil y lacerante. Creo que no hay ni habrá peor castigo para ellos que esto que vivieron y los recuerdos en sus mentes. Fue difícil retratar todo estos sentimientos, pero necesitaba hacerlo para sacarme el clavo.

También tengo otro escrito, pero es opuesto a este one-shot, romántico y empalagoso (?). Ya lo sabrán, lo subiré pronto.

Una de mis reglas personales es mantener IC a los personajes (todos sobre los que escriba), aunque a veces sea complejo.

Gracias por pasarse a leer.


End file.
